


To the Brim

by ohno_ohmy



Series: Keeping Hydrated [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Sex, Desperation, Human Castiel, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Piss, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohno_ohmy/pseuds/ohno_ohmy
Summary: Dean and Castiel play a little game that leads to a whole lot of fun in the bunker's bathroom.





	To the Brim

Sex… sex just seemed daunting to Castiel. 

Sure, he was more than a little interested in it, especially with Dean. But there was just so much to navigate. How would he touch Dean? How does Dean like to be touched? Should he use his mouth? Where should he put his… everything? 

Observing porn mostly made him uncomfortable. The people mostly just seemed angry and aggressive. When Dean had caught him watching it, he told him that most of what he saw was not at all how sex really is. Cas is pretty sure this statement was meant to make him feel better, and while he was glad it wasn’t really like this, it left him feeling a bit defeated. Because, if porn was a poor representation of sex, then Cas still had zero idea how it was really supposed to go.

He tried to just fantasize about what he would want, what would feel good. It gave him a few ideas, but there was still just too much pressure. Cas wanted to be with Dean, that much he knew. And he was fairly certain that Dean wanted to be with him. Now all Cas needed to do was tell Dean what he wanted to do. It was nice that Dean was so patient with Cas, letting him take the lead, but maybe this was the time for more guidance.

The three of them had just finished up a vampire hunt and were back at the bunker taking some time to rest up and recuperate. They were sitting in the library, each with a book and their large water bottles. Sam was wrapped up in some lore, Dean was absorbed in an old Julia Child cookbook, and Cas was passing the time with a little Tolkien.

Cas could feel Dean looking at him and lifts his gaze up to meet his eyes without lifting his face from this book. They hadn’t had much opportunity to talk since their kiss and the encounter in the woods. There had been a few more kisses, snuck in when Sam was not around, but nothing more… yet.

Dean raises his eyebrows at Cas and gives him a wink. Cas knits his brows together in confusion and watches as Dean brings his large water bottle up to his lips and takes a long, slow draw from it. He sets it back down on the table and lifts his chin towards Cas’s own water bottle sitting near him. Castiel isn’t entirely sure if he is reading the signals correctly, but he tentatively picks up his own bottle and takes a large gulp from it, all while keeping his eyes locked with Dean’s. When he sets it back down, Dean gives him a minute nod and a smile.

Dean goes to grab his bottle again and takes another big swallow, still holding his book up, but keeping his gaze on Cas.

Now Cas is fairly sure this is some kind of game or challenge. And with a little deductive reasoning, he feels he is more than willing to participate.

Back and forth for the next half hour, Dean and Cas drink down the entire contents of their large bottles, all while pretending to be fully engaged in their reading material. Sam is none the wiser and Dean continues to keep a pleasant yet mischievous smirk on his face.

It isn’t until the bottles have been refilled by Dean and returned to their place on the table that Cas feels the first bangs in his bladder.

He continues to drink after each swallow Dean takes, but his face is starting to show the slight strain he feels. Cas covertly brings down his hand and pushes the heal of his palm into his crotch, feeling his slightly swollen cock and getting the briefest relief from the pressure building up.

As they continue to drink in tandem for the next twenty minutes, Cas wonders if Dean is playing a trick on him. While Cas is just beginning to sweat from the strain of holding back the impending flood, Dean seems to be completely unaffected. Cas stares at him, abandoning his façade of book reading. Dean just continues to smile and sip from his bottle.

Cas suddenly feels a sharp ache and has to thrust his hand down to his pants to pinch the tip of his dick through the material. He closes his eyes tightly and breaths steadily through his nose until he is certain that he is no longer in danger of wetting himself. He opens his eyes to witness one of the best things he’s seen as a human so far. Dean Winchester is squirming in his seat, hand in his crotch palming himself against his own straining bladder.

Castiel feels his cock give a large jump, but he also feels his bladder give another sharp ache. It is time to end this game and get to the good part, before Sam becomes suspicious and it is ruined.

Cas stands, places his novel on the table, and gives Dean a steady look before making his way quickly up the stairs and into the bunker’s bathroom.

Just the sight of the urinals against the far wall makes Cas squeeze his legs together to fight off the imminent flood. He isn’t sure how the game goes from here. He is pretty certain that by retreating to the bathroom first he has lost, but maybe this isn’t where the game ends. Is he supposed to wait for Dean? And if so, how long could that take, because he is in desperate need of some relief.

Luckily, as Cas stands in the middle of the bathroom clutching his dick and contemplating his options, Dean walks in and locks the door behind him. Dean catches Castiel’s eyes and quirks one of his brows up before pushing off the door and taking Cas’s face in his hands. Their lips crash together and Cas is momentarily distracted from his desperation as his mouth moves over Dean’s. Cas parts his lips to allow Dean’s tongue access and is rewarded with a gorgeous moan from his beautiful friend. But Cas can only stay distracted for so long before his bladder brings him back out of the lust-filled fog.

“This is wonderful, Dean. But when do I get to finally urinate? I need to so badly,” Cas ends with a whine, bending slightly at his waist.

“Of course, yeah, me too,” Dean says, adding one last kiss before letting his hands slide from Cas’s face. “You go first. I want to watch, if that’s okay.”

“Yes, Dean. I would like that,” Cas replies in a hurry as he makes his way over to one of the three urinals on the wall. He chooses the one in the middle (despite his previous advice from the Winchester brothers about proper men’s room etiquette) and quickly undoes the button and fly of his jeans. Dean is standing just behind him looking over his right shoulder as he pulls down the front of his boxer briefs to take out his pink, swollen, wet cock.

As soon as his cock is out of its confines, his stream is hitting the back wall of the urinal with enough force that Cas has to take a step back to prevent droplets from splashing back on himself. His back is now flush against Dean’s chest and Cas is letting out a suppressed moan. There really is no feeling quite like letting go when you are desperate for a piss. Cas pants as his cock is spraying an endless stream of nearly clear piss into the porcelain white urinal. He leans his head back while Dean squirms against him, whimpering a little into his ear as he rests his chin on Cas’s shoulder. After about 10 seconds of uninterrupted gushing Cas feels Dean step back from him.

“Dammit, this is too much to watch,” Dean says to himself as his hands fly down to undo his own pants and he moves over to the urinal to the right of Cas.

Cas continues to let his stream flow as he watches Dean grip his own bulging dick and take aim before releasing a torrent of piss.

“Oh, fuck yes,” Dean sighs, throwing his head back for a couple seconds before turning his eyes back over to watch Cas still spraying his relief next to him. Cas watches as Dean grips his dick with two hands, almost as if the force of his powerful spray would be too much for just one hand to manage. The sight of Dean getting sweet relief sends a wave of pleasure through Cas’s body and makes his dick harden further. His bladder is almost empty and now all Cas really wants is to turn the bliss from his desperate release into a full climax.

While Dean pisses on into the urinal next to him, Cas shakes the last few drops from the tip of his quickly hardening cock and turns to face Dean. Cas gazes at Dean’s spraying dick through hooded eyes and begins stroking his own. 

“Oh, fuck, Cas. You look amazing. Ahhh, you’re going to make it hard for me to finish this,” Dean moans as his cock gives an appreciative little jump.

“I… I like that you like to watch me. I like to watch you, too,” Cas says, a little shy but still moving his hand over his stiff shaft and watching as Dean’s stream begins to weaken. When Dean’s bladder is finally empty, his dick is already standing at full attention.

“Cas, can I help you with that?”

“Oh, oh yes, please, Dean.”

“Just give me one second,” Dean says as he quickly moves to the counter and takes a bottle of lotion and puts a dollop of it into his palm. He rushes back over to Cas and meets his eyes and waits from him to give a little nod before stepping into his space and taking hold of Cas’s throbbing dick.

“Mmmmm, Dean,” Cas lets out, moving his hands up to grasp Dean’s biceps and hold on for dear life.

“Oh god, Cas. You sound amazing,” Dean says with a smile as his pulls slowly and firmly up and down Cas’s shaft. “You make me so hard. Can I… can I try something? Let me know if it’s too much.”

“Yes, keep going,” Cas says, too blissed out to be concerned with what Dean wants to do. Then he lets out a little cry when he feels Dean bring their cocks together and grips them both in his large, slick hand. “Yes, Dean, yes, yes…,” he pants, feeling his pleasure quickly build.

“Oh, fuck, Cas!” Dean leans forward until their foreheads are resting against each other. Dean puts his other arm around Cas’s back and maneuvers them until Cas is leaning against the wall and Dean can brace his hand on it as his other moves faster over their thick, rosy cocks. Cas loves the feeling of Dean’s hot flesh pressed against his as the sweet friction builds.

“I’m getting close, Dean, I’m close.”

“I got you, just let go, I wanna see you.”

“Just like that, don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop, ahhh, ahhh…”

Cas’s eyes close tight as his orgasm rips though him. He can feel each jet of cum push though Dean’s strong hold on his cock and then fall over his swollen manhood. Dean continues for a few more seconds before he lets out his own cry, and Cas forces his eyes open to watch him erupt over his hand and Cas’s spent and sensitive dick. Cas can feel the tremors and it pushes a few more moans out of his mouth, his own warm breath mixes with Dean’s as they pant against each other’s lips.

Dean finally lets his grip go and he brushes his lips on Cas’s, both of them too worn out to put any real effort behind the sweet and gentle kisses.

As their heads clear and they clean up, Cas can’t keep the bright smile off his face.

“So, was that something you might want to try again?” Dean asks tentatively.

“Yes, of course.”

“Good.”

“Thank you for being patient with me. This was very enjoyable. I think, uhh, I think I would like to do some research. Find out what else I may like. Could you, well, would you help me with that?”

Dean just pulls him into another kiss. Cas has to assume that’s a yes.


End file.
